The Dark Lord Drakisyth
Biography Drakisyth is the longest living human on the face of Etheria, some believe him to be a thousand years old, his age is lost in history. Some doubt his name being Drakisyth from birth. The Emperor prided himself on his stern control over his people before it was broken. Now, the people are trapped within his walls for him to do his bidding, as they worship the darkness, and believe that power is the only way to progress in society, dominating your peers, and taking what is theirs for their own. That is the way of the darkness, that is the way of Drakisyth. As a Child, Drakisyth was groomed to be the heir to the throne, and the successor of his father. He was to become emperor and lead his people justly and contently. However his housekeeper and teachers would notice he was rather cruel and rutheless, as a sport he would string two stray dogs tails together and throw them over a fence, and see which one would rip the other one in half first. This worried his father greatly, before he could denounce his son however, he took a knife in the dark. With his father dead, Drakisyth was unopposed to his throne, however; he was only fourteen and too young to take the throne. Instead, the High General of Sahothin claimed the title of Regent Lord, a bold and kind man. He attempted to change Drakisyth's ways, however, being a sick and cruel child, he refused. As soon as Drakisyth was crowned Emperor, he changed the entire continent for the worse. The Provinces of the north were repressed and forced to harvest in the name of their empire, each province would provide food that would be shipped back to the homeland and used to feed his trade with other nations to expand his wealth, as well as feed those he felt were true Sahothin blood. The people often worried about their emperor, as he never showed his face. Only gave military direction within his palace in Ardagohn. Soon, in an attempt to expand he sent his 1st, 6th, and 9th fleets east to attempt to bring order to the Orcs, the 1st fleet being in charge of the rest, as it was the elite, and most developed. With this march east, Troops from the colonys were marched east through Tauris, and south. The Minotaur didn't object, not wanting to start a war with the worlds most powerful and cruel nation. The soldiers clothed in black marched across the deserts, black being the color that heats up the most in the sun, the soldiers often asked for water. The Imperial reserves ran dry quickly, Drakisyth refused to send more. The Soldiers drank salt water to quench their thirst, most of them dying. The 6th fleet was decimated, and in time, the 9th fleet requested a full retreat to the Emperor. Unreluctantly, he accepted it, the 9th fleet withdrew, as the orcs retook their shores and proceeded to fight amongst themselves over the armor and weapons claimed from the empire. Outraged by his failed campaign in the east brought him more rage then anyone could comprehend, he sent men north to intimidate the people of the provinces to produce more food, he began to see that mercenarys and Bounty Hunters made warfare better then his own soldiers, and sent them into the deserts, after arming with with the best weapons and armor available, they traveled east once more. they established a foothold, built walls, and created a border, a the port city of Uren'Gash was created, named after the clan who used to reside there. The emperor was pleased by his mercenarys work, supply routes were created with the new colony. fortresses were established along the coast, cutting the orcs off from the sea, as the way they acquired fresh water was boiling water they obtained from the west coast, the orcs came in a flurry, obliterating most of the cities aside from Uren'Gash. The Emperor was furious, his bounty hunters and mercenarys informed him they could hold the port, and the Orcs wouldn't invade it if they weren't prevoked. He refused to accept this, and gave them nearly suicidal orders, the leader of his mercenarys turned against the emperor, the entire port fortress was converted into a free citystate. The Emperor was outraged by this, the city claimed neutrality, becoming a frequent meeting place for orc clans to discuss trade agreements. Soon, it became the worlds most powerful trading hub. The Emperor called upon the 1st Fleet against, but they informed him they were still decimated from their last campaign. He had every available soldier massed to invade the city, when to the north in the sky, a bright figure descended, and could be seen from the furthest corners of the world. The Golden Woman turned the tired and tilled soils of the provinces into bountiful fields, lush and plenty, the province of stonecrest struck heavy goldmines across its nation, and began to become very wealthy, the emperor sent a messenger north to tell stonecrest to send the gold to the capital, but the nation had none of it, and sent the messenger back with a mask welded to his face, a mask of pure gold, resembling a womans face. Soon, stonecrest landed on the shores of the other provinces, driving most of them together, the ones that did not join their union soon declared themselves free. The Emperor saw his empire collapsing before him. soon, Stonecrest declared itself too, an empire, as the provinces found themselves under better leadership, the Province of Galen declared itself a republic, and the province of galar trapped inbetween the conflict. the emperor commanded his soldiers travel north into galar. They needed the port nation to invade Stonecrest's shores, to cut off the beasts head. Soon, his soldiers delivered him news of their success, he was overjoyed with this, soon, the ports of Galar were producting battleships of the greatest quality, after the 12th fleet was established, it was declared the emperors greatest fleet, it traveled north and invaded stonecrest, annihilating the nations port, cutting off all trade and messages from leaving. The war seemed to be at an end. Soon however, the 12th fleet saw more ships gather, from around the islands and the north, the 12th fleet still outnumbered them, but with strategy on their side, the random masses of ships had the admiral call for a full retreat back to Galar. Soon, Republic Soldiers thundered into Galar, and Stonecrest soldiers too. The Port city was lost, the 12th fleet surrendered, and was taken back to Stonecrest and placed as prisoners of war. The Emperor knew he had lost this war inside, but he didn't want to believe it. His soldiers continued to battle across Galar and the the southern provinces, to which end, his soldiers reported men with golden masks began to show up, appearing to be the elite of stoncrests soldiers, the emperor laughed at this gesture, while his men feared it, when they saw a golden mask, they knew this battle was being taken seriously. Soon, Galar was retaken, only this time they were offered terms, they would join the empire, and their nation would be provided with equality. They accepted, under the terms that they were able to govern themselves, as a colony under the stonecrest empire. The two nations agreed. this infuriated the emperor more, as his forces were pushed further back, Stonecrest knew they couldn't keep up this fight, even with their recovering economy. at the same time, the emperor ordered dams to be broken along his northern border, creating an impassable river, then, Stonecrest decided that they would erect a wall across the long border of Sahothin and Galen, the wall had no gates, but was garrisoned with a legion of archers, no force would be able to withstand an attack on this wall, the emperor knew it. Soon, he begged the same powers that helped Stonecrest achieve greatness to bless his people, instead, a shimmering pool of gold began to open at the center of his palace in Zathin City, a woman began to climb out of it, the pool began to blacken, as is expanded and the woman turned into a black beastly shadowy creature, the emperor feared it, falling onto his back, sliding away. the beast cut a deal with the emperor, the same benefits stonecrest received, for his nations obedience. he agreed, Zathin City Palace was converted to be built around this massive pool of black energy. the people saw their crops springing up, but as they ate, they felt more obligated to worship the evil shadow spirit, rather then the holy one who aided the north. this turned them into permanant rivals. North and South. The Emperor declared their empire broken, and so comes the name, the Shattered Empire of Sahothin. Stonecrest declared its imperial status short after, celebrating an era of peace for the north, for now..